Jaula
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: Dí que no te irás. Levántate. Este es mi amor. -ZaDr.


_¡Hola de nuevo~!_

_Uhm… Feliz navidad, espero hayan disfrutado de la compañía familiar. Me gustaría poder decirlo con una sonrisa, pero sólo imagínenme con una (al menos). No soy muy apegada a esa celebración, me parece ridícula pero si eres de esas personas que no toma esta fecha como excusa para recibir regalos entonces espero realmente que hayas disfrutado esta fecha._

_Pero bueno, no vengo a hablar de fechas absurdas a lo largo del año… Y por favor, ignora lo que está tipiado antes de esto._

_Volví a hacer un intento para utilizar a Zim como principal. Creo ha quedado mejor que el anterior. Además no pude resistir, Maynard es demasiado tentador~. Por si se lo preguntan, la canción seleccionada fue "Crawl Away-TOOL". Me parecía que le quedaba perfecta a Zim. Tengo que admitir que el título fue lo más difícil jaja~._

_Bueno, ojalá lo disfruten._

**Jaula.**

Saboreé con lascivia mis garras enguantadas, un magnificente sabor metálico llenó mis papilas gustativas; mis músculos faciales se torcieron en una mueca carente de todo menos locura. Mis ojos clavados en los suyos, un par de orbes ambarinos exquisitamente cristalizados.

Me levanté de mi lugar y caminé hacia él, hincándome para verle más de cerca. Aprecié algunos rasguños en su rostro, sonreí gustoso, él lucía tan patético.

-Zim… detente… -Murmuró con dificultad.

¿Detenerme? ¡Ja! Podría rogarme y llorar cuanto quisiera, pero lo que Zim quiere se cumple, lo que él quería no me importaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso a él le importó lo que Zim quiso en este par de años? Gruñí con disgusto.

Le sostuve de la barbilla, su mirada me suplicaba… No, me miraba con ira. Me regocijé mentalmente.

-Eras tú quien deseaba esto, deja de arrastrarte cual gusano al ver un ave. –Me acerqué e hice contacto entre nuestros labios.

Él gimió por fastidio o por placer, en realidad no me importaba. Sonreí y en mi mirada él lo notó, succioné su labio inferior y tras mantenerlo entre mis dientes pellizqué el borde. Suspiró ante mi acción mientras fruncía el ceño. Me escupió la sangre que empezó a brotar de su labio.

-Púdrete. –Juro arrastró cada sílaba con rabia.

Limpié el desecho de mi pómulo y lo saboreé. Le sonreí con sorna. Desvié la mirada al objeto brillante en el suelo. Miré la daga con gusto, su metálico cuerpo estaba manchado en un líquido rojizo perteneciente al agonizante humano que tenía frente a mí… Oh cierto, necesitaba ir al hospital…

Hacía dos años Dib había desaparecido, sin embargo sólo él. Durante dos años Zim estuvo al borde de la locura. La idea de saberse abandonado, ignorado, **desechado** le taladraba el cerebro a cada segundo que pasaba. Su salud mental llegó a ser nula. Inesperadamente Dib volvió.

-¿Has vuelto para admitir tu derrota frente al gran Zim? –Su sonrisa de zíper se mostró mordaz.

A pesar del notorio dolor, Zim intentó fingir.

-Ya fue suficiente. –Dijo el humano. Algo se rompió en la cabeza de Zim y la poca cordura que intentó mantener se desvaneció. –Seguir con esto nos hará enloquecer… No, en realidad ya me volví un lunático. –Apretó su camisa sobre su pecho.

En un instante Zim consiguió un arma blanca, que al momento en que Dib se giró, dándole la espalda, no titubeó en clavarla en una de sus costillas izquierdas.

-Lo que quieras y lo que necesites, para Zim no significan nada. –Le susurró antes de retirar el cuchillo.

Dib cayó.

-Le perteneces a Zim, repugnante larva humana. –Sostuve su cuello entre mis manos. –Dejarte desangrar o el romperte el cuello es decisión de Zim. –Los Irken éramos egoístas, aún si nuestras pertenencias eran seres vivos nosotros decidíamos lo que harían. –Tú no te irás. No me dejarás…

Profesar amor no era algo que los Irken hicieran. Sus deseos propios eran todo lo que les importaba… Dib se sonrió, burlándose de su desgracia propia.

_¿O es que debo considerarme afortunado al ser objeto de su ambición?_

Tal vez sí.

"_Eres mi ave y yo tu jaula."_

**FIN.**

_Al final, el título no me convenció mucho. Pero cambiarlo no es una opción._

_-3- no pregunten nada… que no supe ni lo que escribí. El amor siguió siendo tema… y eso no me gusta, pero qué le voy a hacer. Además terminó siendo cruel y eso me basta. También fue corto._

_Supongo es todo. Aún me pregunto si de verdad Dib debe considerarse afortunado… jaja._

_Bueno, sean felices~_


End file.
